helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~
Hello! Project 2000 ~Atsumare! Summer Party~ (Hello! Project 2000〜集まれ! サマーパーティー〜; Hello! Project 2000 ~Gathering! Summer Party~) was Hello! Project's first annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 15 to September 10, 2000. Several of the shows took place at special outdoor stages. The August 12 concert at Yoyogi National Gymnasium was released as a fanclub-exclusive VHS in late 2000. A photobook of the tour, titled Hello! Project 2000 Ashite no Ase, Fuu. (Hello! Project 2000 明日の汗、フー。), was published on October 10, 2000. First press copies came with three bonuses: a full-color newspaper titled the Gougai! Morning Herald Shinbun (号外!モーニング・ヘラルド新聞) featuring special interviews with each member; a sticker sheet with the face and name of each member; and two memorial trading cards."写真集「Hello!Project2000明日の汗フー。」(ハロープロジェクト,後藤真希,安倍なつみ,矢口真理,辻希美,モーニング娘.タンポポ,プッチモニ,ココナッツ娘)" (in Japanese). Premium Pony (via Yahoo! Shopping). Setlist #Intro (Dance Performance) #Ai no Chikara - Heike Michiyo #HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou - T&C Bomber #Happy Summer Wedding - All #MC #Kokoro no Pheromone - Sheki-Dol #Kokuhaku Kinenbi - Melon Kinenbi #Shanghai no Kaze - Nakazawa Yuko (with Morning Musume 4th generation as back dancers) #MC #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Kiiro 5 #MC #Anata no Shirts to Love song - Miyoshi Chinatsu #Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu - Country Musume #MC #Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Tanpopo #Akai Nikkichou - Akagumi 4 #MC - Minimoni #Naki Usagi - Maeda Yuki #MC - Minimoni and Coconuts Musume #Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" - Coconuts Musume #MC - Minimoni #Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! - Petitmoni #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Aoiro 7 #Dance Performance #Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume #DANCE Suru no da! - All #Aisha Loan de - Morning Musume #Summer Night Town - Morning Musume #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Morning Musume (with Hello! Project as back dancers) Encore #Chokotto LOVE - Hello! Project #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume → Hello! Project Featured Members *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *Heike Michiyo *T&C Bomber **Kominato Miwa **Inaba Atsuko **RuRu **Shinoda Miho *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika **Danielle **Lehua *Miyoshi Chinatsu *Maeda Yuki *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Sheki-Dol **Kitagami Ami **Oki Ibuki *Tanpopo **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai *Petitmoni **Yasuda Kei **Goto Maki **Yoshizawa Hitomi ;Shuffle Units *Akagumi 4 **Nakazawa Yuko **Goto Maki **Shinoda Miho **Danielle *Kiiro 5 **Abe Natsumi **Heike Michiyo **Yasuda Kei **RuRu **Ayaka *Aoiro 7 **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Kominato Miwa **Inaba Atsuko **Mika **Lehua **Tsuji Nozomi Concert Schedule *'Total:' 17 Shows Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature Morning Musume 4th generation members Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai; Coconuts Musume member Lehua Sandbo; and the group Sheki-Dol. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature T&C Bomber and soloist Miyoshi Chinatsu before they disbanded and retired, respectively, in October 2000; and the last to feature Coconuts Musume member Danielle Delaunay before she graduated in May 2001 as she did not appear in the winter 2001 tour. *The Morning Musume sub-unit Minimoni, which was three members at the time (Yaguchi Mari, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai), was introduced during the tour and participated in the MCs, but did not perform. Gallery H!P2000Summer-PB-memorialtoreka1.jpg|First press photobook memorial trading card 1 (front) H!P2000Summer-PB-memorialtoreka1back.jpg|First press photobook memorial trading card 1 (back) H!P2000Summer-PB-memorialtoreka2.jpg|First press photobook memorial trading card 2 (front) H!P2000Summer-PB-memorialtoreka2back.jpg|First press photobook memorial trading card 2 (back) References External Links *Publication Listings: Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2000 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:Heike Michiyo Concerts In Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Miyoshi Chinatsu Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:2000 VHSs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive VHSs